


Foreplay and Preparation

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [5]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #2--Prompt: foreplay and preparation--Jim wakes up to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Stitches [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408048
Kudos: 9





	Foreplay and Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This may be incorporated into a later chapter of the main story.

Jim slowly came out of sleep pulled by the movement of Ross’ hand. The hand traces down his back, over his buttocks, down his thigh to his knee, up the other thigh, gently tracing the bottom curve of one cheek, before coming to rest at the junction between back and butt. Ross fingers began to trace delicate patterns there and warmth begins pooling in Jim’s belly. He rolls his hips to relieve some of the mounting pressure.

The mattress dips and Ross scoots closer. “Mmm,” he hums, “You’re awake. I’ve been thinking about you.” His fingers continue moving.

Jim whines and presses his face into his pillow. The whole room smells like sex and warm bodies, which only serves to agitate the situation even more.

“Oh, my baby,” Ross breathes. The pressure of his fingers increase and Jim exhales heavily with another small thrust of his hips. “You’re so cute when you’re asleep.” The fingers teasingly trace the inner curve of a butt cheek, dipping close, but then following the curve to the outer thigh.

Jim groans. 

“What do you want, baby?” Ross whispers pushing up Jim’s t-shirt—the only article of clothing that was not removed the night before. “This?” He kisses Jim’s back, the rasp of his beard delightfully painful. Jim moans appreciatively and the kisses travel further south.

“How about here?” Ross kisses the spot on Jim’s lower back and then rubs his face there.

Jim gasps and thrusts into the mattress, “Please.”

Ross’ laugh is low. He continues his downward journey. He mouths at one of Jim’s butt cheeks, he can taste the desire in Jim’s sweat leftover from the night before. “Is this what you want?” He positions himself between Jim’s spread legs. He loops his arms under Jim’s thighs and rests his hands on Jim’s lower back where he can continue to rub. Jim rolls his hips wanting _more_.

“Here?” Ross asks, his breath ghosting over Jim’s sensitive skin.

Jim does not reply.

Ross lifts his head. “Jim?” His fingers press gently; questioning.

Jim’s only response is to press his hips back.

“Hey, Jim?” Concern laces Ross’ voice.

Jim looks over his shoulder, his blue eyes unfocused, pupils blown wide, “Yeah?”

“Are we good?”

Jim nods. “Yeah.” The word disappears into the moan when Ross picks up where he left off—his breath, his fingers, his tongue. Jim presses back to get _more_ of everything. He breathes deeply to calm himself, but the smell of the room does the exact opposite. The room smells of Ross, his sweat, and sex. He feels Ross smile and the pressure of his fingers on Jim’s back increase and Jim gets more.


End file.
